


Flames of a Maiden

by kirafaolan



Category: Books & Literature - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, lycantrhopes, mangic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirafaolan/pseuds/kirafaolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has change a great deal since the beginning of  the new millennium after a seven year old war destroy most of the planet's resources it look like it might have been the earth but Gaia had other plans she unleash her wrath to save herself by bring back to the world something that was almost extinct magic. Now years later an assassin's mentor is brutally kill and she wants justice but in the long run she may also find answers to the identity of the murderer of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of a Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my friend Vi who has always been there for me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+friend+Vi+who+has+always+been+there+for+me).



> Hey this is my first work so i how you guys like it and be honest with your comments. I will continue to post the following chapters when i can due to problems with my internet i have to wait to be at work or college, well i hope you enjoy the story
> 
>  
> 
> Att: Kira

Chapter 1

 

The first punch was follow by three more that left me seeing stars, my head fell down drenched in sweat and blood. From what I could feel my nose had been broken by that last punch. I look around and see the musty room in which I have been held captive for the past 3 days, it contains one door and a beat up chair on which I have been tied to. The walls are painted in an awful shade of aquamarine with mold all over them; it looks like an abandon nursery and the smell of blood, sweat and sheep wool is killing me.

I turn my head towards the three men in the room. Two of them are around 8 feet tall with hands as big as bowling balls and beefy and hairy arms. The sheep wool stench comes from them; when I look up to their faces I notice the one on the far left; ugly number one, has a broken tooth, a chain with the name ’Jimmy’ in gold letters and a grin on his face that says he likes hurting people. Ugly number two; on the far right, is a serious mess. His face is covered in scars and welts like he went for a stroll under a meat tenderizer. He is laughing like this is some big joke. Oh! And they have one eye each, Cyclops why do they have to stink so badly.

Then there was only the third guy left. A tiny man compared to the Cyclopes. He is 6 foot tall, has short white hair, is very thin and has pale green eyes. He is wearing a striped dark gray suit with black shoes. He also wears several golden rings on his skeletal fingers.

“Now miss, would you like to tell us what you were doing in my house and who sent you on this little trip?” he says with that bored voice that executives have from working all day with papers.

I just look at him and try to put my most innocent face which apparently isn’t good enough with my broken nose and swelling eye because he makes a motion with his head which prompts Jimmy to backhand me so hard with his bowling ball of a hand that sends my head to the other side of the state and back.

 

“I already told you! I was lost, my car broke down, I came here, knocked on the doorbell and since no one answered and the door was open I tried to find a phone inside. That’s when your baboons attacked me”

Jimmy boy backhands me again and I spit some more blood. My power is itching to be unleashed on these idiots, but I hold it back using every ounce of my will as I was trained to do by the best. My control is absolute most of the time 

“Look I just want to go home…please!” I try to sound scared and desperate; which I was for the latter, but for a shower and a decent meal that didn’t include sheep liver. 

“You see miss…I don’t believe you. Since you were found in my office looking really suspicious” says ugly number three.

Well he was right in that. I was looking for a weapon and the office seemed like a good choice. That’s where I found the letter opener with the snake handle that I have been sharpening for the past three days. I made it look like I was trying to use the phone when they finally found me. Took them awhile after all the noise I was making. Each day they untied my hands for half an hour to let me eat and then they tied me back up. The letter opener was now in my hand and I was using it to cut the ropes so that I could do what I came here to do in the first place. 

“Like I said. I was looking for the phone and the office was the logical choice”

“Yes, but you see, there are several phones before the office you could have used.”

Damn it! Won’t this guy just shut up? Does he like hearing his voice so much?

“Do you know who I am bitch!?” and that answers my question.

“No, just someone who likes to enjoy the pain of others and it’s not a gentleman. Having these brutes beat up a girl.” meat face growls and comes to punch me, but he’s stopped before reaching me. 

“Fabio don’t!” says mister executive with an air of command.

“No one calls Fabio a brute! Girl will taste good in sheep stew.” he said with a deep growling voice.

Mister executive turns to look at Fabio, which frankly tries my resistance by not laughing and ruining the show. 

“I said no! I want to know who she is working for.” then he turns to me and says “I am Atticus Xavier head of AX Corporation. We’re dedicated to the developing of better technology that can work on both the magical and technological waves.”

Which is only just his company’s entire slogan, but what he really does, is use it for stealing money from the poor bastards who buy his malfunctioning products. People get hurt, lawsuits are put to work but being buddies with a federal judge gets him out of most troubles without paying anything, while the ones who suffer lose everything. Some are never seen again. For guys like this, people like me, get called and offered a job. Once the terms have been clarified and accepted; the target’s days are numbered to the patience of the assassin.

 

I look at him “Please let me go! I don’t know who you are and I just want to go home! I promise I won’t tell anyone about this. I’ll tell them I fell so no one will ask questions.” I say with a desperate voice. Wow my performance should get five stars; if I do say so myself, meanwhile I manage to cut the ropes. Now I just needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

He walks over to me and leans down. He slaps me “Now my dear. Talk or I will let Jimmy and Fabio have their way with you.”  
I grit my teeth and try not to kill him. I need to wait for a few more seconds, my power is humming inside me waiting and trying to seduce me to unleash it, but I shut it off and concentrated on the task at hand.

I lean forward and whisper ever so slightly “I work alone.” I move fast and strike using the letter opener to severe his carotid artery; getting a nice bath of blood all over me. He lets out a low gasp and falls to the floor grasping at his throat. It takes a moment for the truth to sink in the bodyguards mind.

 

Ugly number two, the one called Fabio, howls in rage and charges at me “You’re mine little girl!” he rushes towards me, fist raised and howling like a lunatic. I spin around and kick the chair I was tied to right into his face. It breaks into 4 pieces as it connects with his big ugly face making him take a step back, I pick up the letter opener where it lays at my feet, throw myself at his legs and slice his Achilles’ tendons. He falls to the floor face first, I jump back and drive the letter opener into his ear and stab his brain. I break the hilt and the blade remains inside. That’s two down, and one to go.

Then there was just Jimmy. He glares at me with his eye “That was my brother! No one beats my brother but me! You will pay dearly for that, girl!” he didn’t rush; he grabbed the sword strapped to his back, the blade as long as his arm. He launches at me I side step. I start looking for any weapon that I might use, but the only thing I find is the pieces of the broken chair, so I pick up two pieces, I run to him while holding the pieces in my hand. I throw one to him and hit him in the eye; he bellows in pain. I run and jump over Fabio’s body and stab him on the neck with the other piece, cutting his aorta artery. He tries to slash at me while he bleeds to death on the floor; what a waste. I run over to the door and escape into the night. 

 

 

I manage to get to the street and walk two blocks, before the police start to show up. So I cross the street and get into the alley between two rundown buildings and manage to evade the police car. A rush wind wraps the city and creeps over my skin like an army of ants walking over it and I feel my power get cut off as quick as the wind that came and all because the magic wave is now over and technology wave is up.

Around the turn of the millennium there was this big war that lasted over 10 years. The war was so intense and bloody it exhausted almost all of the earth resources. The planet was dying and the earth retaliated the only way it could; magic came back to the world after centuries of humans forgetting about it. The Magic had been diminished so drastically that the only way to work magic was during mayor astrological events such as eclipses, solstices and full moons.

 

The first years of “The Revenge”; as we now call it, a lot of humans didn’t assimilate the magic that lead to their demise. That’s when the world knew that the monsters from the legends and nightmares existed and lived among them. Riots were formed and havoc governed the streets for a while, but after some time; after so many died, the humans began to get accustomed to vampires, lycanthropes, fairies and whole lot of other creepy crawlers. The world was in a tug of war between magic taking over the technology and vice versa. Now 30 years later, society is in the post-revenge phase. They are trying to survive the almost complete destruction of technology and the rebirth of magic into the world, but if there’s something humans have always had in their favor, is that when faced with mayor destruction and chaos they know how to adapt. That’s how we now live with crazy magical stuff every day.

Magic changed the world forever. Places are now pouring with wild magic; for example, in New York, Central Park is now double its size and the Sahara now has rain every 3 months that would make you think Noah’s flood was a light drizzle. The cities have change greatly, the tallest buildings made from the latest technological advances were destroyed in seconds and there was one thing made clear to everyone, the world would never be the same.

No one knows when a magic wave will begin and the tech fall down. When tech falls down the cars, security alarms, and even guns don’t work. That’s why the people have gone back to sword, knives and crossbows. When tech is up, all of those things work again. During the magic wave it’s unpredictable what would work and what not, depends on the user and how strong the magic or tech wave is.

 

I manage to get far away enough that by dodging the horse patrol and pedestrians since been splatter in blood will send the cops and other things my way and I was train to be invisible by the best. I saw one those 24 hour shopping mall’s back entrance. I broke the padlock and got in and snatch a pair of black jeans with a green tank top and some boots. I look at my reflection in a mirror that was lying around.

My auburn hair was pull in a ponytail, I wipe of the dirt from my face and felt a little better, I look at my dark green eyes and of course my skin was full of dirt, I use some other clothes to clean up a bit then dump my blood stain ones in the nearest trash can that was on fire with some homeless people around it to get warm. Who gave me a crooked smile maybe he was great full that I helped him make his fire bigger, I return his smile and went on my way. No one can say I dint have manners.

 

I walk over to the other side of the street and blend with the crowd it wasn’t that hard it was what I train for since, I was the age of 6 now after that horrible night where my life was completely destroy forever, I could still hear the screams of my father and uncle, the smell of their burn flesh and the laugh of the woman as she kill them and burn the house, I slam the memories shut I had already gone through it and it would not cause me anymore pain. All I care about now was a hot shower and a decent meal.

 

I stop at D’Jeros it was one of those coffee stands that you had to be starving to eat in them because the food tasted like cardboard and the drinks like sand but after days of been punch around by stinking Cyclopes and not been offer to eat anything but sheep liver, I was desperate and those muffins smell like heaven even if they are hard as bricks. I order two blueberry muffins and a cup of coffee, the muffins were hard as metal and the coffee tasted like giant’s armpit, sadly I know what that taste like short story it involve a flower dress, a crane and a donkey sometimes I hate my job but some people just need to be kill.

 

After my fabulous dinner at D’Jeros I made my way through the streets of Wyoming now speaking as a tourist it’s not much you know with the crime rate through the roof and poverty issues but the city was a magical battery it was built over several ley lines, the magical veins of the world if use correctly you can travel anywhere you want really fast on them if not well your body spontaneously combust and or dismember depends on the mood of the line and your scatter throughout the world sometimes people survive and end up in Antarctica dancing with penguins in the snow.

 

Now the city has 3 mayor supernatural communities aside from the humans, the vampires naturally, the elementals and the lycanthropes.

The vampires rule the north side of the city with their business such as night clubs and entertainment venues were mortals like to mingle with the undead. The vampire world is rule by power not by age although most of the time age equals power but there are some rare cases younger vamps have more powers than some of the older ones. The vampires are led by Domovoi Vaughn a 900 year old vampire strong, dangerous and very cunning, I have met him once or twice while I was on a job and he always gave me the willies because his powers felt wrong to me and he always try to start a fight with me to see who would win sometimes it suck to have a reputation.

 

The elementals where people who could control an element of nature obviously. To be an elemental you have be born one you can’t learn it from someone else. Each element manifests itself different from person to person. But the really strong ones are the people who have an affinity for fire, water, air and earth and of course there’s the rare case of an affinity for the dead which lets the elemental raise zombies and control them. Of course there’s also metal, wood, ice and a whole lot of other elements but the stronger ones are the big five. 

I fall under this category I have a really strong affinity for fire most fire elementals have short tempers and no patience but my mentor taught me how to be patient it wasn’t my strong suit but I had hone that skill.

You should know my mentor name its Byron Sullivan he’s an ice elemental so he train me from an early age to be an assassin, so I could defend myself, he taught me the rules of the game and how to make the game work for me, and now I was the best, I was the Black Maiden stupid I know but Byron putting that moniker on me he said every assassin needed a name I argue that we could come up with something better but he didn’t listen to me so now I was the Black Maiden.

Finally there were the lycanthropes every city has them but in some cities certain species rule over the others for example the were rats in New York or the werewolves in Saint Louis well Wyoming has two mayor lycanthrope factions the pride and the clan 

The pride consists of every feline base lycanthropy from lynx to tigers, jaguar, leopards anything cat based it’s there. The leader, no one knows who he is or what he is unless you’re in the pride, but rumors say he’s powerful well powerful enough to keep over 800 lycanthropes in check of course that’s obvious.

 

The other one it’s the clan and it consist entirely of were hyenas like in the wild hyenas are a matriarch society, so most of the dominant shape shifters are females while the males take the beta role. Their leader’s name is Roxana Galloway she is ruthless and cunning and hates the pride to death no one knows the reason only that she will do anything to mess with them. In the city they are over 600 hyenas.

The lycanthropes have 3 forms there’s the human form which has supernatural strength and keener senses but they are dull compare to their animal forms; then there’s there animal form although larger and stronger than there natural cousins. Finally the lycanthropes ultimate weapon the warrior form ,a monstrosity many struggle for years to get this one perfect it’s the blend between human and animal a nightmare to their opponents and the really strong and talented ones can talk in there warrior forms. 

And also its just legend that says that a lycanthrope can change only on the full moon the only thing that they need after every shape shift its to sleep at least 6-8 hours minimum that’s sacred to a lycanthrope since it’s the time the body recovers from the shift, oh and they need to eat a full meal but a lycanthrope can change whenever he likes but it’s easier in the magic shift.

That legend of the full moon came from when tech dominated the world and the shifts of the lycanthropes were tied to mayor astrological events and since a lycanthropes body is full of magic since it host the beast they could change into their animal form during the rise of the full moon.

I manage to make my way up to Commodore street where Byron’s apartment was, a luxury 20 floor building that use to be a hospital until the shift and the hospital kill the patients and doctors inside after 15 years some corporate guy bought it and made it a luxury condo name Silver States pretty ugly if you ask me but Byron love living the high life that’s why we get the best clients, because he surrounded himself with the scum of society.

 

I made my way up the stairs since I hate elevators any close space for that matter, I’m claustrophobic since I was a little girl because my dad to save me locked me in a tiny closet while he fought to save my uncle who was battling the bitch who killed both of them, again I clamp my feelings down what was wrong with me tonight why was I remembering all this now?

I hated coming here since he live in the last floor but running stairs was supposed to be good for your cardio so after 15 minutes, I manage to get into the 20 floor, I made my way to Byron’s suite.

The door was ajar, I dint have any weapons on me just my power which was seal inside me since the tech was up. I took in a deep breath and step through the door. The living room was a mess everything was topple over and broken; the leather couches look like they went through a saw and knife fight, the fire place was out which was weird since it was never out and blood was on the floor. 

I went to a brick in the fire place remove it and grab a throwing knife 12 inches black blade well balance, that was hidden there and I control my breath so that I’d make the minimum sound as possible. I went into the kitchen and it was the same scene everything was destroy and ransack the suit had 3 rooms one was for Byron to sleep in, the other one was for Jenna he’s 15 year old daughter who like her father dint know how do a job on the good side of the law, she can do anything her father can but she uses her brain to solve puzzles and complicated equations; she also likes chocolate and a stuff bear name Bubbles, then there was the study.

 

Jenna and Byron’s room were in the same situation as the rest of the house beds turn over, vanities ransack and cloths and papers everywhere good thing Jenna was in her boarding school until the summer then I enter the study and my blood run cold. 

Byron was there and he was dead; he’s body was a masses of bruises and cuts, but that’s not what horrified me. He was nail to the floor and parts of he’s skin were peeled off. I force myself to move forward and look at the body in detail, he’s once copper eyes were lifeless and pale he’s black color hair had been pull and rip of he’s skull in patches and in the middle of he’s chest he was branded. The brand looks like a rose a simple fucking rose. The brand was in the middle of he’s chest it was the mark of an assassin I have seen it in a couple of pictures Byron had shown me to see how other do their work and how they made mistakes, but I couldn’t remember who it belong to dam it. 

He’s fingers had been cut and burn and from the looks of things they pour salt on he’s body. Dear God he was tortured but why? who? We were so careful in doing our businesses that we dint leave any trails where did we go wrong? I close Byron’s eyes while I was fighting with hot tears wanting to come out, but I stop them I had work to do and so I look at the room it was in perfect order which dint make any sense since the rest of the house was destroy when, I find who did this I will make them pay.

That’s when I heard the door open and the floor creaking guess payback its coming sooner than I expected.


End file.
